


COLLXTION

by Triplexxx



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Songfic, Unrelated drabbles and one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triplexxx/pseuds/Triplexxx
Summary: This is basically a Songfic collection, which is a drabbles or very short one shot inspired and solely based on my interpretation of the song.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	COLLXTION

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Poor Heart by Yuna

_“Mark, was it our guy?”_

A homicide detective questioned him as soon as he emerged from the autopsy room, leaving him no room to breath after a long day examining dead bodies. He wished his friend could let him breath for a while or at least be more civilized before start bombarding him with a question. It was his mistake to expect that much from Jaebeom.

He motioned Jaebeom to follow him back to the autopsy room. Together they walk into the bright room and the smell of disinfectant, tinged with a strong hint of decay, assaulting their nose. In the middle of the room, a body of a young woman, lying on the post-mortem table.

_“Positive. Same MO with our guy, deep slash wound to the throat and a missing heart. There were no hesitant cuts or defense injuries as usual. No DNA, no fingerprint. Clean”_ Mark explained.

_“Dammit.”_

Everything started 3 years ago, when Jaebeom first joined the homicide squad. He was in the middle of “self-introduction” session when the call came in. A man in his 20s was found dead near the pub in Itaewon. When they arrived at the crime scene, they can see from afar, a lifeless body of the man in a sitting position with his hand on his lap, clearly he was arranged in that position after his death. At first glance, everything looks like a normal case, drunk fight. Well, when people fighting with alcohol still in their system and clouding their mind, things often ends up ugly and they had seen far worst than this. But they are wrong. Totally wrong.

The victim was killed instantly with a single cut on the throat. To make it even worse, the killer carved the heart out of the victim’s body and left a note behind.

_How do you find a forgotten heart?_

_Tucked away in some abandoned place,_

_And giving it another chance of feeling again._

_Sometimes and old heart just needs a new body._

_And a lifeless body just needs a new heart._

_Sometimes you just need a little bit help from someone._

_For a heart to do what it meant to do again._

_-The Nobleman_

_The Nobleman_. That’s what the killer called himself, such an elegant name for someone ruthless. No matter how hard they work, how many hours of sleep they lost, how many suspects they had brought in and how many witnesses they had met, the murderer has yet to be captured. New profiler has been brought into the team but none of their so-called ‘profiled criminal behaviour” did help. He’s still on the loose, perfectly blend in with the rest of society and the worst part is he can be anyone. _Anyone_.

There is no more case after that and they thought they can finally rest a little bit. However, when the case almost slipped off their mind, next victim was found. He’s back to remind them of their failure to catch him, which resulting another life been taken away. Apparently, as what their profiler has stressed out over and over again that their killer went into ‘cooling-off” period before start killing again.

And today is _‘The Nobleman’_ third victims (and counting).

_“Hey, don’t worry. You’re going to catch him soon. I know you will”_ Mark assured him as he lightly squeezed Jaebeom’s hand, breaking his chain of thought.

_“I feel like we’re missing a crucial point”_

For a few minute, Jaebeom just stare at the lifeless body without saying anything. Mark waited for him to continue, fully aware that the other was gathering his thought and probably arranging his words before speaking. It’s one of the “charming” traits of Jaebeom that made Mark attracted to him. _  
_

Jaebeom glanced up at him and spoke. _“Have you ever thought that he might want someone to save him or stop him?”_

There was something about his words and the tone that subconciously made Mark weighing his words before reply.

_“I don’t know, but he can always ask for help if he really wanted to, but in the end, he chose to murder innocent people. He clearly has made his decision”_

A look he’d never seen before crossed Jaebeom’s face for a split second. Was it a disappointment? Sadness? Angry? Or perhaps a mixture of those emotions.

A deep sigh escaped Jaebeom. Mark can see that there is something that bothering the detective but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Jaebeom seems disturbed, which is very unusual of him.

After a solid few minutes, he smiled as he looked at Mark.

_“So pretty boy, what do you think of our guy?”_ his usual self is back and it’s definitely caught Mark off guard.

_“I ain’t profiler, Jaebeom. I am pathologist. But-“_ Mark stopped mid-sentence before made his way to the body and examined the cut on the victim’s chest and the sudden movement of the young pathologist, pique Jaebeom’s interest as he came closer to the dead body.

_“If you look at this, he made a clean and beautiful incision through the victim’s sternum and removed the heart by cutting the aorta and pulmonary artery-“_

_“English, please. I don’t speak science.”_ Jaebeom cut in before Mark start rambling things that he couldn’t decipher. He already has a very long and tiring day, and it’ll be much appreciated if he doesn’t have to use his brain for unnecessary things.

“ _Well, what I’m trying to say here, whoever our guy is.. He has medical background.”_ He said, earning a nod from Jaebeom.

_“Fair enough”_ Jaebeom replied, nonchalantly.

His unpredictable moods alarmed Mark but before he could voiced his concern, Jaebeom spoke. “By the way, today is my last day.”

_“What? I mean- why?”_ Mark stuttered, he’s trying to hide his surprise, but failed. _“I mean- you’re a good cop.”_

_“Nah. It’s getting boring.”_ Jaebeom smiled.

Gradually, silence fell between them, an awkward, uncomfortable silence that Mark did not fancy of. He isn’t someone who enjoy talking per se, but this kind of silence is killing him. He wanted to say something. Anything. But nothing came out. The silence lengthens, until he can no longer take it.

_“Is this a goodbye?”_ Mark asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

_“Yes… for now.”_ Mark’s face fell. He was actually hoping for a ‘NO’.

_“But, I’ll come back to you. I always did.”_ Jaebeom said, reassured the other as if he knew what is inside Mark’s mind. He can read Mark like an open book, which isn’t fair because Mark can never do the same to him.

***

_“Woooo he’s hot~”_

_“Dammit Jackson.”_ Mark turned around abruptly, startled.

_“Sorry. Who’s he?”_ Jackson was grinning at him, and judging by his choice of tone, he clearly doesn’t feel sorry at all.

Mark sighed. _“He’s a detective working on the serial killer case.”_

_“He looks familiar. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him somewhere.”_

With a final glance at Jaebeom’s retreating figure, Mark dragged Jackson back to his office before Jackson big mouth could comment anything and spread rumours about them to their colleague/nurses. He’s not going to let that happen. Not today.

However, Mark failed to see the confusion on Jackson’s face.

_“Wait-“_ Jackson’s voice trailed off until something clicked inside his head and a smile of triumph appeared on his face. _“Yes!! He’s my senior, top student in SNU Medical School, the one I’ve mentioned to you before”_

_“No freaking way.”_

_“Yes freaking way. He’s damn famous back then, you know. Every guy’s nightmare, we’re constantly being compared to him and I tell you, it’s not a very pleasant experience. Therefore, we called him ‘The Duke’.”_ Jackson said while making a quote symbols with his finger when mentioning the nickname.

_“But not for long because he disappeared after that”_ He said with a shrug.

_“Maybe he just happen to look like him“_ Mark said.

_“Seriously Mark Tuan? Look at him. Does anyone can miraculously looks like him?”_

Mark is in denial. He knew that no one can happen to look like Jaebeom, with his sharp jawline and twin moles on his left eyelid. But he refused to believe that his crush, the homicide detective, Im Jaebeom who is allergy to medical terms is the same Im Jaebeom who is apparently, according to Jackson, excelled in medical field or maybe even better than him.

_But why? Why did he lie?_

All these new bits of information and revelation from Jackson made him wondered what else he didn’t know about Jaebeom. The Jaebeom that he thought he pretty much knew, turned out to be a stranger.

Then, he heard a ‘ding’ coming from his phone. A message from Jaebeom.

_` I’ve yet to discover the sound that heart makes when it breaks.` _

_` Does it yell out loud when it’s angry?` _

_` Does it weep when it’s sad?` _

_` And when it’s lost, does it call for help?` _

_` Would anybody be able to hear it?` _


End file.
